METV
METV is the #1 Children's Channel in Trava METV is the #1 Children's Channel in Trawigia with over 50 programs (including unaired and no longer airing series) including Girl Meets World, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Top show), My Little Pony, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and many other shows. The Channel had a diffrent logo but it went out of date so they changed up it a bit with the same colors. At halloween scary shows (for adults) or Main shows like Little Einsteins have episodes they air for the month. Like the U.S Nickelodeon "The World Wide Day of Play" METV has a day on July, 21 there is a hour of kids movies that air on every adults channel so the adults would go outside and play. Current shows Nickelodeon * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Blaze & the Monster Machines * Bubble Guppies * Team Umizoomi * Wallykazam! * Peppa Pig * Pocoyo * Hey Arnold * Blue's Clues * iCarly Cartoon Network Universe * Steven Universe * The Amazing World of Gumball * Teen Titans Go! * We Bear Bears * Ben 10 * Ed, Edd, N Eddy Disney * Gravity Falls * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Doc McStuffins * Sofia the First * Jake & the Neverland Pirates * Little Einsteins * Jessie * Austin & Ally * Girl Meets World PBS Kids * Barney & Friends * Thomas & Friends * Sid the Science Kid * Super WHY! * Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * WordWorld * Toopy & Binoo * Caillou * LazyTown (seasons 1 & 2 only) * Curious George Other * Sesame Street * Sonic X * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Spiderman * The Magic School Bus Former shows Nickelodeon * Oswald * Franklin * Franklin & Friends * Little Bill * The Fresh Beat Band * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Maggie & the Ferocious Beast * Dora the Explorer * Go Diego Go * Dora and Friends: Into the City * Breadwinners * Invader Zim * Hey Arnold * CatDog Cartoon Network * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Johnny Test Disney * Recess * My Friends Tigger & Pooh PBS Kids * Teletubbies * Dragon Tales * Angelina Ballerina * Martha Speaks * Kipper Other * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Upcoming shows PBS Kids * Nature Cat Movies * Rise of the Guardians * Bee Movie * Big Hero 6 * Finding Nemo * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Frozen * Tangled * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Puss in Boots * Home Alone (Christmas only) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Christmas only) * Home Alone 3 * Home Alone 4 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Inside Out * Holes * Brave * Up * Cars * Cars 2 * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * The Croods * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * The Book of Life * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * E.T. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Christmas only) * Frosty the Snowman (Christmas only) * The Peanuts Movie